


On my bed

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: They had so little time to spend with each other. Taeyong just wanted a minute to be in the arms of his boyfriend.





	On my bed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for those who support me! I LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> anyway hv this fluffy thing i wrote lol i hope it aint cheesy sksksk
> 
> enjoy ❤

Taeyong unlocked the door.

A sigh escaped his lips, turning towards Mark behind him. The younger whined, wanting to go to bed and sleep forever. 

He understood, it was tiring. After tours and concerts and all, he needed rest. The company gave them too much work, they hardly had any time for their friends or family. 

In Taeyongs' case, his boyfriend.

It's already bad that he couldn't spend time with his family, and it became worse when he couldn't get any attention from Yuta.

Similar to him, Yuta had plans and stuff to do. 

Because of that, he couldn't even spend a minute with Yuta.

.

"Hyung?" He snapped out of his thoughts when Mark called out. "I'm going now. Good night."The boy excused himself, yawning as he walked down to his room.

Taeyong sighed, mumbling a "Good night" before heading towards his own room.

He turned the knob, entering the room with his stuff. He took a shower before going to bed.

As soon as he slipped into the blankets, he felt someone next to him, already made themselves comfortable in his bed.

He sighed, "Donghyuck I swear to God-" he turned, only to meet with Yutas' sleeping figure. He immediately shut his mouth, staring at his boyfriend with such adoration. 

Yuta slightly whimpered, before inching closer towards the warmth. 

He smiled, reaching out to caress his boyfriends' soft cheeks. He removed the hair from Yutas' forehead. His boyfriend is unbelievably pretty, with his hair and his eyes, his nose and those kissable lips. He loves every inch of Yuta.

His quiet compliments were cut off when Yuta inched closer towards him and resting his head against Taeyong. "Yongie.."he mumbled.

Taeyong froze, assuming that his love was awake. Apparently, Yuta was just sleeptalking.  
'Cute.' he thought before giggling to himself. Was Yuta having a dream about him? If he was, what kind of dream was he having?

"Is my Yukkuri dreaming about me?"He whispered, chuckling.

Yuta flinched slightly, letting a small "hmm" leave his lips before turning away from Taeyong.

Taeyong could only smile.

The older moved closer before wrapping his arms around Yutas' thin waist. He missed this so much.

He rested his head against Yutas' nape, mumbling a "Good night baby, I missed you." before drifting off to sleep.

.  
.

Yuta woke up with slight suprise. He wouldn't know that he would wake up the next morning with Taeyong sleeping beside him. He pinched himself, making sure it wasn't a dream.

He smiled, feeling all giddy before nuzzling close to Taeyong.

"Hm..Yuta.." Taeyong called out, tightening his grip on the younger. Yuta could sense the tiredness in Taeyongs' voice.

"Yeah?"Yuta hummed softly, before feeling Taeyongs' lips on his forehead. "Good morning."

The Japanese male smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Good morning."

They stared at each others' eyes, letting the time pass by. They both missed each others' presence and this is all they've ever wanted and needed. 

"Ahem."

Yuta turned away, before turning to Doyoung standing by the doorframe. The male gave them a cheeky smirk, "Sorry to bother your little bonding session but Johnny made breakfast. You better come down before Donghyuck finishes everything." He joked slightly, walking away.

Yuta smiled, looking at Taeyong before getting up and pulling his boyfriend by the wrist. "Come onnnn!!!"  
"Nooooooooo" Taeyong whined, "I want to sleep some moreee."  
"Fine, then. I'm going to go have breakfast."

This time, Taeyong was the one pulling Yuta back."I want to sleep with you in my bed."  
"Tae, I'm hungry. I want to eat."  
"Eat later, tending your poor and tired boyfriend is more important."Taeyong replied, pouting. "Besides, I can cook you something later."

Yuta rolled his eyes before climbing back to bed."You're such a baby."  
"I'm your baby."  
"Oh my God."

Taeyong really missed his boyfriend, and he's glad to finally be in Yutas' arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodddd thank you for reading! 
> 
> twitter: @yukkeuri_  
insta: @yukkueri


End file.
